


Checking If It Still Burns

by cheesehunter



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Fire, Metaphors, One Shot, Other, Sad, Short, flame, just sadness, not rlly, positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/pseuds/cheesehunter
Summary: Sometimes everyone’s a walking tragedy.





	Checking If It Still Burns

The flick of the lighter back and forth was somewhat comforting, it brought a sense of familiarity to his tired body, and right now, his tired body would take any sense he could get. He didn’t smoke, had quit a few years back, nonetheless - _click, clack, click, clack_  - the Bic lit up and turned off with the slight push of his thumb. Just like that, without much thought, really, little bits of energy left his body, and Pete let it happen. He had been a bare wire, dangerous to everyone and everything around him, yet 120 volts weren’t electrifying his veins anymore. Pete was running low, very very low, and every second lower. Every action that had seemed insignificant was enough to freeze him now, his stomach tying in knots, uncomfortable, negative thoughts clouding his brain, black veil over his eyes.

All black, from head to toes. What’s he grieving? His happiness. Died too soon of unknown causes, buried in his backyard, a white little cross indicating the location. Here lies everything that meant something at some point. Few wilted flowers were thrown at it in the form of fake smiles and chuckles, but now it had been left alone, the air completely still around it, as if it were paying its respects.

Maybe it was worse at first because then people asked more questions but as time went by, they started to realize that Pete was a widow, not a slut. He wasn’t looking for one-night-stand concerns and pats in the back.

“ What are you doing? “ A voice asked, filling the quiet, careful footsteps approaching Pete as if he were the murderer in this story. Maybe he was, not the point. This was easy though, this was a question he could answer, this wasn’t “ Why are you not happy?”. One cannot _be_  happy. Happiness is a state of mind, it comes, it goes, it dies, it reincarnates.

Gazing at the dark blue, white incrusted ocean over their heads, Wentz replied the most honest thing he could possibly say, his finger lightly grazing the flame this time.

“ Checking if it still burns.”


End file.
